


This is Home

by ElvenQueen18



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Reunions, written in 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18
Summary: No matter what happens, whether he is sent back in time or leaves Hyrule on another journey, he will always return to her.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. This is Home, Part One

It had been minutes since Ganondorf was sealed in the Sacred Realm, but it had been seconds since she told him he had to return to his original time.

Zelda's words seemed to echo in Link's head:

_"All the tragedy that has befallen Hyrule was my doing..."_

_"I dragged you into it, too. Now it is time for me to make up for my mistakes..."_

_"You must lay the Master Sword to rest and close the Door of Time..."_

_"However, by doing this, the road between times will be closed..."_

"Zelda..." Link began, but his voice trailed off. There were many things he wanted to say to her. He wanted to say it hadn't been her fault. He wanted to say she couldn't have known Ganondorf would follow him into the Sacred Realm.

He wanted to say he didn't want to leave her.

"That doesn't have to happen," Link finally said.

Zelda opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Link, all those people whose lives were ruined by Ganondorf...they should never have had to suffer because of my foolishness. And it is because of me that you lost seven years of your life."

"Zelda, I don't—"

"I believe you should be allowed to gain those years that you lost."

Link fell silent. He knew what Zelda was saying, knew she blamed herself for everything that had happened and wished to set things right. And if that meant being returned to his childhood, he would do it.

"Just know that I've never blamed you for any of this, and that I..." He hesitated for a second, then quickly decided to just say it; he may never get another chance.

"I love you."

Zelda's lips parted slightly at those last three words, her eyes widening. She then looked down, mumbling so softly that Link couldn't tell what she was saying. Finally, she brought her gaze back up to him, and she held out her hand.

Were those tears that he saw in her eyes?

"Link, give the Ocarina to me." Zelda's voice was trembling slightly. "As a Sage, I can return you to your original time with it."

 _This may be even harder for her,_ Link realized as he withdrew the Ocarina of Time and placed it in Zelda's palm. At least he could always see her when he was sent back in time; but for Zelda, in this timeline...she would never see him again.

And Zelda's expression told Link that she knew it all too well.

She set her free hand on top of his, their fingers lingering together on the Ocarina. Neither of them spoke for several seconds.

"When peace returns to Hyrule," Zelda said softly, "it will be time for us to say goodbye."

Link merely nodded.

Zelda gently took the Ocarina from him. "Now, go home, Link. Regain your lost time! Home...where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be."

And with that, Zelda put the mouthpiece of the Ocarina to her lips and played her lullaby. Within seconds, Link was surrounded by the familiar column of blue light, and he felt himself rising.

A short time later, Link could have sworn he heard Zelda's voice:

_"Thank you, Link. Goodbye...And I love you, too..."_

* * *

The blue light disappeared, and Link found himself in the Temple of Time, the Master Sword back in its Pedestal. He took a look at his hands—he was ten years old again.

Slowly, Link turned around and exited the Temple. Zelda had told him to go home, and he knew exactly where he had to go.

About half an hour later, Link walked into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. Zelda, also ten, was looking through the window into the throne room, just as she had done the first time Link met her.

Hearing his footsteps, the young Princess turned around to face him, startled.

Link said nothing, but offered her a smile.

Zelda had told him to go home; as far as he was concerned, she _was_ his home.


	2. This is Home, Part Two

It had been a year, an entire year since Link had been sent back to his childhood. He and Zelda were now eleven, and they were two of the few people (which included the Six Sages) who remembered what had happened in the alternate timeline. Determined to make sure Ganondorf did not take over Hyrule the second time around, Link and Zelda, with the help of Rauru and the five original Sages, were able to convict him and put him on trial. While Ganondorf had not been executed, he had been banished into another realm.

Lately, Link had been feeling restless and, dare he say it, even a little depressed. He still had his memories of being an adult hero, he vividly remembered his adventures from a time which could not exist now, and after all that, he was back to being just a child who didn't really fit in anywhere. As an adult, he had earned the respect from the people as the Hero of Time, but as a child...well, who would take him seriously if, say, he had to save Hyrule from Ganondorf again?

"I'm leaving," Link told Zelda one day while they were in Hyrule Field, Epona by his side.

Zelda blinked in surprise. "You are? Why?"

Link stared into space. "I just...need to get away. There's something I need to look for, I guess."

It wasn't a very adequate explanation, and Link himself wasn't entirely sure what he needed to look for. Maybe he could try to find Navi; he hadn't seen the blue fairy for a year...

Link was broken out of his thoughts by Zelda's voice.

"There isn't anything I can do or say that will change your mind?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her, and he was suddenly reminded of the saddened expression she had while they were floating in the clouds, just before she had sent him back in time.

The look on her face now was not too different from that one, and while he didn't have the heart to tell her no, he was sure that she knew the answer anyway.

 _Don't cry, Zelda,_ Link found himself thinking. _If you do, I won't be able to leave._

To his slight surprise, Zelda began to smile.

"In any case, I hope we'll meet again," she said, presenting the Ocarina of Time and handing it to Link.

Wordlessly, Link pocketed the Ocarina, climbed onto Epona's back, and rode away without a backward glance.

* * *

"Hi, Zelda," a voice behind her said.

Zelda jumped slightly and turned around. When she saw that Link was standing before her, she let out a small laugh.

"We have got to stop meeting like this," she joked as she stood up from the grass of the castle courtyard.

Link smiled. After his adventures in Termina, he had found what he was searching for: his purpose. He may have the body of a child, but at least he was able to still be a hero.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah, I did." Link's smile faded. "Zelda, I'm sorry I took off like that."

She just smiled warmly at him, and the next two words Zelda said before embracing Link summed everything up.

"Welcome home."


End file.
